Terms of Service
Conflict resolution If a conflict of ANY FORM arises, it is the job of the user to, instead of getting angry, to simply discus in a calm, civil manner. Apologize for whatever happened and forgive and forget. While this is not an enforceable rule, failing to do so will most likely end in one or more users getting banned for other ToS violations. There are ALWAYS two sides There is always two sides in each story, two sides in each conflict. It is disgusting and unfair for anyone to be banned without someone hearing their side of a story, unless it is a troll, flamer, or other user who's only intention is to cause trouble and unrest upon the site. Before anyone NOT part one of those two groups is banned, all Administrators must hear the person in question's side of the story. Any supporters of either side must not be shot down if the matter is brought to main chat, and doing so WILL be counted as flaming and get the offender banned. Threatening Users Any threat, of any form, unless made In-Game, only for In-Game purposes against someone's character, will NOT BE TOLERATED' AT ALL. '''''It will result in a ban of two hours, followed by 1 day, 1 week, a month, and then a year ban or perma-ban, depending on the nature oft he threats. Excessive Swearing Swearing and/or cursing on either chat, messages, or blogs for any reason is not allowed and will not be tolerated. The first offense will be a warning such as a one hour ban from the wiki, the second will be a one day ban, however, if the cursing is exceedingly harsh it will result in a 3 month ban or perhaps even longer. The third is your last chance and will result in a perma-ban. Accusations Making false accusations on a user, mod, or admin will not be tolerated especially if it is directed on an admin. Such an act will result in a one year ban, and if the accusation is sever to the point where it will ignite a riot within the wiki the ban will be permanent. Insulting users Insulting any user is an offence, and will not be tolerated in any way. The first time it is one, a warning will be issued, followed by a kick. If you continue to insult users, you will be banned. Insulting a Mod, Admin, or other person of power will result in an instant kick, followed by a ban if you do it again. Trolling Trolling is not allowed on the chat and messages, this will result in a kick. Failure to behave a second time will result in a ban. Flame Comments Stating any flame comments is not tolerated here. This wiki will not allow harsh and cruel people and those said people will be given a 2 day ban. And should it occur again will result in a perma-ban. Spamming Spamming is not allowed on chat or messages. Spams will include placing far too many emoticons, stating comments in capitals constantly, trolling, swearing, posting inflammatory comments, harassment of other users, and insults of any kind. If any of these should occur it will result in a kick, if it occurs a second time it will result in a ban. Religion Should anyone argue or even discuss over their religion will result in a kick and later a ban. While there are many references to the Christian faith upon this wiki, we do not support nor deny any religion, and allow all to believe as they wish. Ridiculous Information and Pages Posting silly information or pages will not be accepted and will result in a 5 day ban. If the pages include pornography or any sexual themes, this will result in a perma-ban. Images If you happen to be the artist of one of the images on the wiki, please contact an admin if you wish to have it taken down, we promise that we will remove the offending picture if you request us to do so. Pointsgaming This is the practice of making unneeded edits for the sole reason of gaining points and moving up the leaderboard. You will edit ONLY if there is something not added. This is not a competition. This will NOT be allowed. Anyone found pointsgaming, and not making real contributions will be banned for a day. If they continue, five days, after that, Perma Ban. Condescending Do not act as if your knowledge is superior to everyone. No one on this planet is perfect and we are either the same or not at all but still remain the same regardless of the differences we have. If you state that whatever logic anyone else states is irrelevant, prove and say what is wrong about it instead of acting all "that's wrong which shows I'm smarter then you". No one cares how cool you are, everyone here is the same. Respect other Users This has been a continuous problem in chat, and it has gone on long enough. From now on I expect the users on the chat to treat and talk to each other with respect and mutual understanding. This goes for the jokes as well, if a user says a joke that another user finds offensive and instead of apologizing and just laugh and talk about it, this will result in a kick. I do not and will not tolerate this sort of behavior AT ALL, and should this occur more frequently, a ban will result and go up to a week. And once a flame war or argument happens, and I find the user responsible, the ban will be permanent. Respect characters All characters have flaws, and while it can be fun to joke about them, it should not be used as a means to degrade everyone else's characters to make yours seem better. For example, making cracks about the lifestyle of a character or a comment about the character, however, repeated offenses after a user tells you to stop is considered harassment. Category:Help Category:Site Rules